Teacher meets Student, The Storm Begins to Brew
'''Participants''' ''Kesin and Junko'' '''The Storm begins to Form!''' Kesin : He had sent a clone to fetch his newest pupil in the medical arts. Though tonight, he had planned on a slightly different kind of training. With her being a genin, there were far more important things for her to learn first. The clone would be a water type, and would exist just long enough to deliver his message before tearing off into the night on whatever other errand it had been set out to do. The real Kesin, however, would be found lurking among the torches he had set up in the training grounds, white coat slick with the chakra infused rain. It was warm, always so warm. He loved the feeling of one-ness that it lent to the village, like they were all connected by something bigger. Konohamaru would be found foud at his feet, the little, red-leafed bonsai tree looking rather like a drowned cat with it’s level of soaked. The difference being that his tree fed off of the chakra in the rain, where as the cat would just be wet. Junko stepped into the training grounds quietly looking upward into the sky, she stood there in the entrance to the place allowing the many drops of rain to hit her face they felt warm and embracing she knew that each drop of rain in Amegakure was infused with the chakra of their Kage and this amazed her she wondered if thats what made it warm. She stayed perfectly still for a few more moments allowing the rain to pour over her like a million tiny waterfalls Junko then straightened her head so that she was now looking forward her pink hues surveyed the area. After a few moments Junko noticed her sensei sitting a ways off from her in the wet grass, Junko started forward on her right foot towards him at a slow pace she watched as he also allowed the rain to pour over him. after what seemed like some time to her she reached Kesin where he was sitting and immediately realized it was not him but just a clone made of water none the less she figured. She smiled at the clone and then spoke in a soft tone knowingthat even though Kesin ws not here he knew everything the clone did. Junko whispered into the clones ear very softly."You know you could have come here yourself in person but it's okay I remembered you are on a mission." She then stood next to the clone and lowered herself to a crouching position and awaited him to instruct her waht to do next.~ Kesin :She thought him a clone? Funny. He didn’t think he looked that wet. Shrugging it off, he’d correct her gently, “ I am the real Kesin, don’t mistake that. The mission went very well, by the way. Now then, I hear you are in need of learning to properly focus your chakra. That you are seeking to unlock the hidden, elemental powers laying dormant within your body. I’m very glad to hear that you have such an enthusiasm for learning.” He’d give a small, curt bow towards the female before continuing,” Now then, I’d like you to use one hand to form a half Tiger seal, the other needs to be brought to your stomach level. Keep it with it’s palm upright and push your chakra into it. Focus on projecting it to the point where you are able to form a micro-barrier to repel the rain.” He’d fall silent, own hands moving into the positions he had instructed and shower her how he was able to prevent the water fro ever touching his hand. Then again, he had a Water Affinity, so this was child’s play to him. ~Junko nodded to her senseii and as he intructed her to do she focused on her chakra her left hand she held in the half tiger seal, while her right hand she held palm up in front of her focusing now even more as she did this she tried to coat her palm withthe chakra allowing it to flow down the arm of her outstretched palm to her hand and into each finger until it reached the tips of each individual finger. She then began to force the chakra to manifest in her palm allowing it to seep out of the receptor there in her hand, she watched very closely as she saw the rain hitting her hand at first it kept making contact with her palm and she lost focus on it and gave up for a moment looking to her sensei for guidance here. Junko spoke out softly"Sensei I have it focused I feel it there but the water is still hitting my palm, what am I doing wrong?" She asked him quietly as she continued to focus the chakra in her palm trying hard to repel the water from it still to no avail the water hit her palm repeatedly she growled and continued to send chakra to her palm trying to create a barrier between her and the water on her palm she cursed when it still wouldn't take and sighed hoping that she would get it the next time she tried to do so.~ Kesin :Having watched what he thought should have been a successful attempt, he could not help but think himself a fool. Had he instructed her improperly? She was an Amen in, certaitly she held the ability for water release. That’s when it hit him. He was being narrow-minded again, like those fools back in Omoid. His grin would spread as he chuckled. “ Alright, I think I see the problem here.” He’d reach into the bag that sat beside Konohamaru and with drew one of his special training kunai, one of his custom tags. It was modified form the usual chakra nature revealing tags in the fact that instead of simply responding to the element, it amplified it for a short time, channeling it into the training kunai. He hadn’t managed to get them to work with normal kunai yet, the training ones being made of a special metal. He’d flip it into the air, catching it by the ‘blade’, which was dulled to prevent accidental injuries, but still sharp enough to cause intentional ones. He’d hand it off to her with a grin, “ Try focusing through this. I was thinking to much inside the box, ya know? Just because you are from here, doesn’t ean that you automatically are attuned to water. If you are fire based, the kunai will cacth blaze. Wind will cause a sharpening aura to form around it and push the water..” he’d motion to the fountain, “ Away with channeling. Lightning, however, will travel along the weapon and zap the water. Now then, shall we try again?” Nothing but warmth laced the voice of a normally cold, calculating nin. He rarely was kind to his fellow nin, feeling most beneath him. He was fourteen and a jounin. It wasn’t that it went to his head, so much as he was looking at it logically. ~Junko took the kunai from her sensei that had the tag attached to it that was supposed to show her chakra abilities by how it reacted with her right hand she pointed the kunai at the water. Now lifting her left hand again she formed the half tiger seal and once again began to focus her chakra if flowed from her center down her right arm and into her hand finishing once again in the ends of each individual fingertip. Junko then refined the chakra there for a moment and focused really hard on the kunai as she leaked the flow of chakra from her palm into the weapon she held. She watched slowly for a moment and then she felt her palm begin to crackle and a spark shot down the kunai to the tip and darted straight towards the surface of the water. Junko's pink hues opened as wide as saucers now as she watched what had happened growing so excited by what happened she dropped the kunai on the wet ground beneath her it clanged loudly as metal collided with stone. Junko bent down to pick up the kunai and then looked over at her Sensei as she again held the kunai in her hand she smiled at him her face lit up with happiness as she waited for what he would say to her.~ Kesin : He’d remain silent, watching both her physical form and her chakra as they began to work in tandem. She was getting it now, no thanks to him and his near mess up. Her success had caught him only slightly off guard. He’d expected greatness from her, though this was exceptionally grand. Hands would come together quickly and repeatedly in a rapid applause. “Very good, Junko-chan!” That was..amazing!” He’d repeat his bow from earlier, true respect held within the depth of the gesture, forehead nearly touching his knees. He’d pick up the dropped train implement, pushing it back into her hands, voice full of genuine admiration, “ Now, one more time! Let me see your power explode! Let me see the chaotic dance of lightning upon the serenity of a still pond!” Oh yes, his excitement was apparent. ~Again Junko focused holding her left hand in the half tiger seal once more as she channeled her chakra into her right arm this time it shot through her with speed and filled her fingers within seconds. The chakra then poured from her palm where it connected with the handle of the kunai it she immediately felt the kunai become alive as it crackled with lightening based chakra. Junko pointed the kunai at the pool of water that lay in front of them focusing with all her might now as she looked down at the rippling surface of the water her pink hues reflected back at her from the mirrored surface. She then let the chakra loose from the kunai and an arch of lightening sparked from the kunai point to the waters surface. The water sparked violently now as she kept the flow from the kunai into the water she heard the distinct crackle of electricity on the water's surface it played across it leaping here and there from the surface like fish leaping out of the water. Junko smiled as she looked over to her sensei for a second still keeping it flowing into the water she watched as the whole pool now became alight with the sparkle of electricity giggling she then released the flow and the lightening stopped flowing fromthe kunai to the water. Junko handed the kunai back to Kesin with a a little giggled and waited for him to tell her what to do next.~ Kesin : His eye would shine with the reflection of energy against the water, teeth exposed in a smile representing true pleasure. A competent student ,that was what he had wished for. And now, his wish had been granted. This was an individual he actually looked forward to training, rather than turning her into one of his ‘pet projects’. Hands would come together once more in excitement as she managed to repeat the process once more, this time keeping her grip on the kunai. The crackling of the water was as though music to his ears. It was the sound of triumph and progess. Now, for the advanced stuff. He’d take the kunai from her and place it back in his bag. “ now then, Miss. Rinha. Id like you to use that lovely little Kekkei Genkai of yours to rip fee the memories I’m focusing on, my own chakra element training. You’ll also gain my abilities, I believe. I’d like you to use these to get a feel for how true elemental manipulation is supposed to feel. Consider it a highly advanced form of Training and trust, Alright?” He’d offer her his hand with a smile, “ Now then, don’t kill me, ok?” ~Junko lifted her right hand and touched her sensei's outstretched palm she focused for a moment and then she opened her mind allowing her own mental barriers to fall she then delved deep into her sensei's conciousness and tore chakra from him slowly at first. After a moment she tore away his knowledge of the abilities he was able to use, finally she tore from him a few memories of him using ceratin techniques she then broke the contact with her sensei and stood back she felt weird but also full of energy now she then placed her hands together to form the tiger hand seal and allow her to pull her chakra into her hands. She then smiled and slamed her ahnd into the ground a hole then opened in the earth the area around it became like grains of sand which would allow her to easily slide through the earth and Junko jumped right into the hole in the surface of the ground closing up behind she then dug down a few feet into the earth and then turned to come back out again thus this had allowed her to complete the Hiding Like A Mole Technique. Junko then dusted herself off she was amazed with herself at what she had just done and walked over to him with a smirk on her face. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder and then spoke softly to him"How was that sensei did I do what I was supposed to do?" Her pink hues eyed him with excitement and she leaned slightly to her ones side placing a solitary hand on her hip waiting for him to talk to her.~ Kesin : After the ‘drain’, he’d drop to sitting on the edge of the fountain, feeling more than a little fatigued at having made his ‘donation’ to her abilities. Even though they’d only remain temporarily, they’d give her the proper feel for how things should work.. he’d watch her perform one of the first jutsu he had ever earned, the Mole technique. It made his glad that in such a short time she had picked up so much. When she completed her ‘preview’ of powers and approached him once more, he’d nod to her question. “ You did exactly what I had hoped, Junko. However, we must call it a night. I’m more than a little tired, you understand I hope, heh.” He’d pull himself to a standing position slowly, revealed eye drooping heavily. “ I need to go home and rest, get some food in me and meditate. We will continue this another night, my pupil.” With a bow he’d collect his things and head out of the arena, stumbling home to do as he had told her he would. For now, they were done. '''End Results: Junko has begun the first stages of unleashing her Lightning Element.'''